


Private Days

by SilverWolf7



Series: Lucifer's Flock [13]
Category: Lucifer (TV)
Genre: All of them get a special day to spend time with Lucifer on their own., Board Games, Brotherly Bonding, F/M, Flock fun, Fluff, Flying, Lucifer has a crush on Angel, Lucifer watches porn, Lux (Lucifer TV), Moult, Separate Days, Sex, They are all happy with this arrangement, tags will be added as chapters go up
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-21
Updated: 2018-06-22
Packaged: 2019-04-05 13:50:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 8,172
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14045616
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SilverWolf7/pseuds/SilverWolf7
Summary: Lucifer and his flock finally figure out a good order for each of them to have a private day with him to relax and do what they like.





	1. Picking Days

Lucifer had been thinking on it for months, especially when Dusty stayed at his flat for the day to spend time with him and outside a cage.

Thursdays were for the entire flock to hang out, and Fridays were for the bird. Wednesdays were for club related work he needed to do to keep the club up and running smoothly, so that day was out. All he had to do was figure out who got the rest of the days of the week.

And so on the Thursday night of the first week of Spring, instead of putting on the television to watch Netflix and relax with his flock, he herded them all into the nest room.

He had redone his nest after Dusty had his last moult. It hadn’t changed that much, as it was still a room full of upside down furniture for perches, sheets and pillows. The addition were cleaned and fluffed up feathers. His down which was constantly coming out and replacing itself, was placed between pillows for extra warmth and comfort. 

He’d have to redo it again once he moults. He’d change out the feathers then, move the furniture to new places. And maybe add some feathers for decoration. He would forever be thankful that he only moulted once a year and not twice like Dusty did. 

Still, he knew he’d fuss over it both times a year, instead of just the one.

“Lucifer, what are we doing in here?” Chloe asked, as she sat down on one of the pillows. The others joined her, sitting in a semi circle, all facing where he was. 

He shook his head free of thoughts of his upcoming moult and grinned. “I was thinking of something and I thought it was about time I brought it up with all of you. I’ve been thinking on it since that time Ella was sick. I was thinking I should have a day set aside for all of you. Wednesdays are for the club, Thursday is for all of us, and Fridays are Dusty’s. But it seems unfair that only Dusty gets a day.”

Dusty squawked from his seat on Dan’s shoulder. Lucifer laughed. “Yes, Little Bird, I know you like Fridays. You are spoilt.’

“No!” Dusty stated, before turning his body around to show Lucifer his tail. The bird knew by now to not leave droppings in the nest, so he wasn’t worried about that.

Dan chuckled and gave Dusty a scratch on the head with a finger. Soon enough the bird was over the beginnings of a fight. He would probably get an earful tomorrow when Dan wasn’t around. 

He turned to the girls and grinned. “So! Who wants what day left over?”

Chloe frowned. “I know the club is busiest on Saturday, so I could have Saturday mornings. I’m sure Trixie would like it to have you over on the weekend when she’s home.”

He nodded at that. Spending the day with Chloe and Beatrice and leaving his night free for the club sounded good to him. “Okay, I’m fine with that.”

“I’ll take Sunday then,” Dan stated. 

Lucifer turned to look at the last two, both of whom had been quiet so far. “So! Monday and Tuesday you two, who is going to choose which day they want?”

Amenadiel looked at Ella and shrugged. “I don’t really care, Luci.”

That left Ella to choose. He turned his gaze on her. She grinned at him. “I’ll take Tuesdays then. They are a better day for me.”

Nodding he grinned at his brother. “That leaves you with Mondays!”

Amenadiel nodded. “Yes, I know the days of the week, Lucifer. I am fine with that.”

Clapping his hands together in excitement, he felt his wings quiver with anticipation of what each would want to do on their day.

“Okay. Deal is what you want to do, with some limitations, will be done. Dusty and I have breakfast, fly for a bit and watch television. We have watched Buffy and moved on to Angel now. Haven’t we Dusty?”

The bird chirped, happy with what they did on his day. It was a yes they all could understand. 

“We can figure that out when I get to you though, and it may change form week to week. I don’t mind.”

Ella grinned widely, and he had the sudden thought that he was soon going to be visiting her church on Tuesdays. Well, a deal was a deal and if that was what she wanted...ugh.

They all agreed with the rules set and got up, moving back to the couch to watch the last few episodes of Lost. 

He couldn’t wait to see what each of his flock mates wanted to do on their days. But first he had to get through Friday with the angry bird. Joy.

He hoped he hadn’t run out of berries and almonds. He was going to need to bribe Dusty back into his good graces.

At least the planning had been a lot less painful than he had been thinking.


	2. Friday

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lucifer spends the day with Dusty. It starts off bad, but ends well.

Lucifer was very rudely awoken at 6 in the morning by a squawking nightmare. The rest of the flock had left as soon as they had finished with Lost. Since they had ended up watching a full 5 episodes, it was bedtime for most of them.

He had wanted to stay up a bit later, but Dusty was very tired and irritable. Which is why being woken up at 6 in the morning, considering that wasn’t enough sleep for the bird, was a bit of a surprise.

He heard a spill of seeds and another squawk, though this one of surprise and Lucifer realised that the nightmare part of things might actually be what happened.

Still, he went out to the living room, lifted the sheet off the cage and found a more than ruffled bird.

“What happened to you then? I know you spilled your seeds, but did you fall in your water?”

Dusty looked at him, his wet feathers puffed out as Dusty shook himself of water drops. The feathers settled back, now less wet. The bird then looked to his food spilled all over the cage floor, then to his water which had a few down feathers floating in it. That angry gaze then turned to him.

Lucifer sighed. “Okay, let’s get your cage cleaned up then, shall we? It should wait until it is later but we’re both up now. And you, Little Bird, are definitely going to be napping today.”

Green and grey feathers puffed up again, this time in anger. Lucifer grinned and shook his head. “You know you’re going to be tired after a bit of a proper flying session. You’ll probably cause Dan quite a bit of trouble tonight if you sleep too much though, so only a nap.”

The feathers calmed down and settled once again, before Dusty started trying to find some edible and clean seeds on the floor of his cage.

Lucifer sighed. “Okay, Little Bird, I’ll get you some more seeds. Do you want your fruit early or wait until 8 like normal?”

Dusty cocked his head off to one side, beady little eyes turned away from him as he thought that one through. In the end, the bird answered him with words. “8 in the morning, Dusty! Argh.”

And with that, Lucifer’s day was already looking up. He laughed at the ridiculous image of Dan saying that to the bird in the mornings just as he was getting ready to leave for work, being hounded by his pet. 

He nodded. “Yeah, best to keep eating to schedule, even if your sleep schedule is out of whack today. I’ll get you some seeds though. You can eat what you like of them while waiting for your fruit.”

Before feeding the bird though, he needed to clean out the cage. He quickly removed the water bowl and the food dish and laid them down on the coffee table nearby. He then pulled out the tray from the bottom, which was covered more in seeds and water than droppings, but hey, accidents happen. The cage itself was cleaned only two days ago and didn’t need a full go over thankfully. 

He took that out to the balcony, where he usually cleaned the cage, because it is where the hose was and dumped the mess and the used liners out into the bin he had out there. He gave it a short wash over with the hose and dried it with a clean cloth. 

He put in new liners, went back inside and stopped. Dusty had come out of the cage and onto his perch and was resting, his eyes closed. He grinned at the sleeping bird and as quietly as he could he put the tray back in place before going out to the kitchen, cleaned out and filled up both the seed and water bowls and went back out.

Dusty was still asleep on his perch. 

Taking the cue and still being tired himself, he grabbed his blanket, curled up on the couch and went back to sleep himself. 

He was woken up two hours later to a bird landing on top of his head and grooming his hair. He blinked tiredly at the feeling and sighed deeply. “Is it 8 already?” h asked.

Dusty twittered the affirmative into his ear, before giving it a playful nip. 

Yawning widely, he got up, Dusty flying back to his perch to watch him. “Okay, Little Bird, what do you want? I have apple, orange and berries. Oh, I think I might have banana too.”

Dusty blinked slowly at him, before telling him he wanted the berries. The berries were by far his favourites, but he did occasionally want something else, so he always made sure to have other options available. 

He went to the fridge where he kept the berries and picked up a small handful, going over to the cage and putting them into a food container higher up than the floor of the cage where the water bowl and seeds lived.

He felt ridiculous to have two lots of water and food, but it worked for the both of them, so he kept it up.

After Dusty had eaten as many of the berries as he wanted for breakfast, he opened the doors to the balcony and he two of them went outside to see the sun slowly rising between the cities buildings.

He let his wings out, Dusty flying to his shoulder to watch. It was pat dawn, s both of them were generally asleep to see that, but the early morning sun was something the both of them enjoyed watching quietly.

For the bird, it started the day. For Lucifer it resonated in him. He was, after all, called the Morningstar for a reason. It eased him to see the sun begin its rise into the sky. 

They stayed like that for half an hour, just hanging out and quietly enjoying the view, before they both stretched out their wings and he vaulted over the railing. 

He would usually ask Dusty if he wanted to fly or watch television for a while, but that morning he was just craving the wind running over his feathers, if for no other reason that it would wake him up further. He usually only got 4 hours sleep, which was plenty for an angel, but he had gone to bed too early for that and overslept. He always had a hard time waking up properly if he overslept.

He shouldn’t have curled up on the couch and gone back to sleep for those two hours. 

Still, the cool morning air did its job and as he spread his wings to glide, Dusty flying his little heart out around him, he smiled and steered them both to a nearby park with plenty of trees to land behind, so he avoided the majority of joggers and humans walking to work.

Dusty landed on his shoulder again and they walked around the park, enjoying the time together. Fridays until yesterday had been special as it was the only day he did things like this. Now he had more days like this to look forward to, except with new and shiny activities. Birds were schedule oriented, while humans weren’t so much.

He knew he would be doing different things not only with each different member of his flock, but form week to week too.

Buying a burger at a nice little burger joint he was fond of, he made his way back to the park to eat it for his own breakfast, before going again behind the trees, unfurling and opening his wings and flying off, in the direction of Lux.

He was so glad that the majority of humans had forgotten the importance of looking up, instead keeping their gaze either straight ahead of them or to the ground. Or, as is more common nowadays, on a phone.

By the time they got back to the flat, it was 11 in the morning and Dusty was beginning to moan from being tired. Dusty didn’t normally take naps when with him, but today the bird decided he was right and immediately went to his cage. Lucifer obliged him, throwing the cover over the cage. 

“You’re getting only an hour, Dusty. Have a nap.”

He got a chirp at that, before things went quiet.

Lucifer went to his new study, which used to be one of the two guest bedrooms he had and booted up his computer to look up what was new on one of his favourite porn sites. The one bad thing about Fridays is he tends to miss out on sex in the morning and he liked to wake up and go to sleep with sex.

By the time an hour was up he felt ready to face Angel without a bird laughing at him. Silly Little Bird refused to allow him to live down his stupid crush on David Boreanaz. It was the vampire mask, really. Having sex with a demon can really do it for him if he was in the mood. On Friday’s he was always in the mood. 

They watched two episodes, before Dan showed up to take the bird home.

All up he felt it was a good day. He was surprised that apart from needing the nap Dusty hadn’t mucked up during the day.

Now to make it an even better night. He grabbed his phone and called Maze to come over for the night.


	3. Saturday

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chloe and Trixie introduce Lucifer to board games during Chloe's day.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ugh, I had major writer's block for this chapter for so long. Sorry it took ages to come out. Also, sorry if it isn't that good. It is weird to write someone learning to play board games, even the basics. And it has been a while since I played anything other than Scrabble or Upwords. My family mainly prefers card games now over board games, but that didn't stop us from having board games for fun too :P
> 
> My favourite was Trouble growing up.

Lucifer had split with Maze when he left that morning to go to Chloe’s for her first day. He knew he’d have to spend the time with Beatrice also, but he would just have to deal with that.

One thing was for sure, he was going to make sure his wings were off limits if they asked to groom him, because he was never going to do that with the child around ever again. His poor wings had never been such a mess as after Christmas night.

Yet he remembered what it was to have a calm time with them. Mostly they watched movies, which was comfortably familiar for him when it came to members of his flock. He hoped the child picked a good movie and not something he wouldn’t like or was boring. Yet again, he was pretty sure Chloe would stop anything with sex or violence in it which meant he’d probably have to hope for good story instead.

So, it was with a little bit of trepidation that he knocked on the door to her home, waiting for Chloe to open up and let him in for the morning. Instead of it being his partner, it was instead the spawn wearing her pyjamas still and a huge grin across her face.

“Lucifer! You did come!” the young girl squealed, before hugging his waist.

He froze for a few seconds, before patting her shoulders in an attempt to get her to let go. He grinned a bit forced at her. “Yes child, can you let go of me now?”

To his surprise, Beatrice did let him go as soon as he asked, running from the door to the couch further inside. Slowly, he crept up to see what was happening.

Chloe was sitting on the far side of the couch, still in a fluffy pair of pyjamas. She smiled up at him, a bunch of boxes on the coffee table. He frowned down at her. “So, what exactly is all this, then?”

Beatrice jumped onto the couch next to her mum and was basically shaking with excitement. “Mommy wants to teach you how to play games. We’ve got monopoly and Snakes and Ladders and Guess Who and Twister. I bet you’d be good at Twister.”

He had seen movies which showed people playing twister and the fun that could lead to and he grinned widely. “Yes, spawn, I bet I am good at Twister. But I think there needs to be more than 2 on the mat to play that game right.”

The child nodded at him. Lucifer looked down at the table to look at the board games in front of him, reading the names. Along with the ones already mentioned (Twister was, unsurprisingly not included) was Pictionary and Scattegories.

He sat down next to the Detective and grinned at the both of them. “Okay. So are you going to teach me to play all of them today, or spread it out with a day a game?”

Beatrice giggled. Chloe rolled her eyes.

“That depends on how much you complain and how much you can follow the rules. No cheating allowed. I mean it Lucifer, cheating takes the fun out and it means you can’t be bothered learning to play right. This is meant to be fun for all of us.”

He nodded, taking the order to not cheat to heart. And the colourful boxes did make him want to learn. He had never played board games before and from what he had learned, it was a staple part of many families with children. Happy families. And regardless of the divorce, Beatrice was a happy child and was close with both of her parents. 

He wished his parents had played board games with him instead of mind games. 

He clapped his hands, more to get his thoughts back to the events happening around him instead of wallowing in childhood memories. “So! Which one should we start with then?” he asked, looking at the box to Guess Who and wondering just what that one was about.

“We’ll start with the basics. Snakes and Ladders.” With little time at all, Chloe got rid of all the boxes on the table except for one. It did look basic. He wondered if this was some type of test.

Chloe opened the box, got out the board and pulled out the pieces. There were four colours. Red, blue, green and yellow. 

“Since you’re new, you can choose your colour first!” Beatrice chimed in and he grinned at the girl, before picking out the red player piece. 

Beatrice soon had her hands on the green, while Chloe chose the blue. The yellow was put back in the box. She then lifted a lone die out of the box.

“Okay, we play whoever rolls the highest number goes first and we go in a clockwise direction,” she stated, before rolling the die. It landed on a 4. The child the rolled a 2, before he rolled a 3.

Was this it? Rolling a die around and hoping for luck? Well, he guessed that made sense. He nodded at Chloe, who was obviously up first. He went and sat on the floor opposite the couch, so that it was more even. He’d still be going last as it was. 

“Okay, this one is simple. You roll the dice, move however many places it lands on. If you end up on the bottom of a ladder, you move your piece to the top of it, if you land on the head of a snake you go to the bottom of it.”

And yep, it was childish and it was very basic, just as they had told him it would be, but that didn’t stop him actually enjoying the mundane and simple game. He soon realised that in board games, half the fun was the banter around the table, yells of cheating even if no one was and, to his delight, the act of winning merited loud whoops of triumph at beating the others.

It was a game entirely made up on chance. It depended completely on what numbers you rolled. He had never gotten the point of gambling much. He liked watching gambling, but didn’t much enjoy actually playing with money unless it was to blend in.

Ella had taught him to not blurt out everything in his hands, how to do a good poker face and to stop him from making a fool of himself at a local gambling den. There was a lot of cheating, also. He never knew how to cheat properly. He just couldn’t do it right, so tended to just be honest. That didn’t stop him from winning the occasional game.

And this was based on the same principle, but easier and with little bad blood between the people playing.

They played that game to midday, because he enjoyed it and it made him want to go to his mum and introduce it to her. He was sure his dad already knew.

As it was, by the time he had a sandwich Chloe had made him for lunch, he was ready to leave the games for the week and go do something more adult in nature to get his mind out of childhood dreams.

He was calm and happy and feed. The only thing that could have made him feel better was sex, but he was so not in the mood right then. 

He spent the rest of the day, before the club opened looking up the rules of the other games they had on the table. He spent most of it trying to figure out Monopoly.

His Saturdays were about to get interesting.


	4. Sunday

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dan and Lucifer end up having a nice night at Lux.

Coming off the good day he’d had on Saturday and the fun of learning to play board games as part of a family, he was looking forward to whatever it was Dan had planned.

He had spent Christmas with Dan, so he wasn’t too far away from what he liked to do in the privacy of his own home. He liked watching action movies, eating junk food and spending time settling down somewhere with an alcoholic beverage.

So, when Dan showed up at 6 that night and all he wanted to do was go down to the club and just relax with him at Lux, he was both surprised and yet not.

He had no idea what to think of it. But it was just like Dan to want to take his private day and use it in a club to relax. He noted that Amenadiel wasn’t around too. His brother generally tended to hang around Lux a lot lately.

Which means Dan had told him not to come tonight because he wanted a night of fun with Lucifer on his own.

It made Lucifer feel all tingly and warm inside that Amenadiel would willingly go somewhere else to drown his sorrows. And that Dan would choose to decide to hang around with him at his club.

It did mean less time to mingle with the crowd, as this was Dan’s time and not his, but he didn’t mind.

“Sorry, man. I honestly had no idea what else to do except sit in front of the TV and watch movies,” Dan stated, as they entered the club and went straight over to two free seats at the bar. The place was now beginning to let people in and wasn’t that crowded yet.

He grinned widely at Dan and shook his head. “No, this is fine! If I didn’t like spending time at Lux, I wouldn’t have bothered starting it in the first place. This club is like my safe haven. I don’t mind spending time sharing it with you.”

They were sat down and situated and Patrick had a tumbler of whiskey in front of him in less than a minute. He lifted it to his lips and took a sip, closing his eyes in contentment. “So, Dan, tell the nice bartender what your poison is.”

Dan looked at what was on display and on tap, before choosing the cheapest beer he sold. He would have frowned at that, if it wasn’t a beer he had seen Dan drink quite a few times before. It was just a brand he liked. A few seconds later, they were both enjoying their drink and the music. The silence between them was comfortable and familiar and came from a place of knowing each other.

“You sure you’re not upset about this? I seriously just like to relax on my weekends and I usually do that by enjoying a drink or two and a couple of action flicks that I enjoy.”

Lucifer laughed. “Daniel! I don’t mind. Lux is a place to come to relax and drink and be merry. So stop worrying over whether you’re pleasing me or not and enjoy yourself! We can always go upstairs and watch some movies later if it makes you feel better.”

Dan blinked and thought about that, before watching two ladies walk over to them. Lucifer’s grin widened at the two ladies. “Well, hello ladies! Now what is it you desire tonight?” he asked. He wasn’t going to abandon Dan at the bar, but Dan didn’t seem bothered by it, eyeing up one of the ladies himself. 

It hit Lucifer that Dan was now a single man and as far as he knew hadn’t had sex since the divorce with Chloe...hmm, maybe he could set his flock mate up with a lovely lady for the night. They could use his spare bedroom, as he knew taking someone home with him was out of bounds with Dusty being there.

“Are you playing tonight” one asked, a lovely Asian American woman who kept grinning at him. He wondered if Dan would be terribly upset if he took her upstairs, before shaking the thought out of his head.

“Ah! No, not tonight, sorry love.”

Her friend, a blonde woman with very little on that Dan had been staring at, pouted prettily at him. “Oh, boo. We couldn’t make it last night.”

He grinned. “Wednesdays, Fridays and Saturdays I do sets. Wednesdays also involve food so the kitchens get used and I play on request. Mainly soft Jazz and Blues, but I do make exceptions depending on what people want to hear.”

“Sounds fun!” Blonde woman stated, before the two wandered off to go find dance partners for the night to the music of the sound system.

Dan blinked at him. “Wait, you sell food too?”

Lucifer shrugged. “This is a piano bar, Dan. Also, it used to be a boxing ring. There is a large kitchen set up out back. I didn’t want it to go to waste, but the idea of setting up a restaurant didn’t really settle as much as a club. So, I compromised. Wednesdays are slow for nightclubs, so I turned that night into a fine bar diner. Great food and at low prices. Why do you think the tables are all set up more for meals than just drinks? Why do you think I wave waiters? They don’t just give people drinks. I put a lot of work and love into the setup of this place.”

Dan grinned at him and nodded, looking around as if seeing the club for the first time. It was starting to get quite a crowd now. Almost time for the bouncers to start blocking people from entering. 

“It really shows, man. This place is alive in so many ways other than crowded. It isn’t the same when you’re not here. Like you keep it alive.”

Lucifer laughed at that, shaking his head and taking another sip of his drink, savouring the taste of whiskey. “Nah, this place would survive without me. Yes it would lose something that makes it special, because naturally I wouldn’t be here, but it would go on.”

“It wouldn’t be as popular without you.”

He nodded at that one. “Well, I will agree to that. So! Apart from drinking at the bar and chatting about me making this club what it is, what do you wish to do?”

Dan glanced at him out of the side of his eye, glanced around until he found the two women that had walked up to them earlier and grinned. “I wouldn’t mind dancing with those ladies from earlier.”

Lucifer grinned widely and patted Dan on the back. “That is a lovely idea. Don’t think I didn’t notice you eyeing our blonde friend. If you wish, you can have use of my spare room.”

Dan shifted on his feet, blushed a slight red colour, before looking over at the woman he’d been ogling. “I don’t know. Let’s just see where the night takes us.”

He nodded at that. “Oooh, that is a deal. In return, you ignore whatever you may hear come from my room.”

Dan grinned at him and shook his head. “I should have known this would end in sex for you.”

He raised his eyebrows at Dan and grinned wickedly. “Of course. The only thing here is, will it for you?”

Dan looked back to what he desired and shrugged, before his grin widened. “Depends on if she likes me or not.”

Smacking Dan gently on the back again, he steered his human friend and flock mate towards the two women who had start dancing together. “Only one way to find out, Daniel. Let’s live a little and enjoy where the night may take us.”

It did turn into a night of sex for him. He only found Dan had taken him up on the deal when he and his partner exited out of the spare room the next morning when they both smelled him cooking some breakfast. 

He had never seen Dan so relaxed and happy. He hoped this was a reoccurring event. 

Sure, he’d take movie nights too, but for a first boy’s night out for them, Lucifer thought it couldn’t have gone better.


	5. Monday

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lucifer and Amenadiel spend the day quietly together in a park. They couldn't be happier.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It took me ages to come up with an idea for Amenadiel, but when I did get the idea I kind of fell in love with it a little bit? Because these two just need to spend the day quietly and getting to know each other better. So that's exactly what they do.

Amenadiel deigned fit to show up shortly after Dan had left. His brother must have talked to Chloe, because he wasn’t phoned up to go into the precinct that day. He still wasn’t sure what his brother did during his days, though he had noticed that the door across the hall from Linda’s still had the plate for Dr. Canaan up and on display.

He wondered what Linda thought of Amenadiel still playing therapist.

Especially one that would take Monday’s off to be with him.

Lucifer shook his head free of thought s on what his big bro did during his days, and looked expectantly at him instead.

“So! What is it you want to do today?”

Amenadiel shifted on his feet and shrugged. “I had only one idea, but it would probably bore you.”

Lucifer frowned. “Well, are you going to tell me what it is? Because right now, I think I would prefer the boredom to trying to guess every activity possible on Earth as to what it is.”

Sighing, Amenadiel walked over to his couch and sat heavily down on it. “This is probably going to sound stupid to you, Luci, but...I thought we might just go out and walk a bit through the city. Like that day you took me on tour, but with just us.”

Lucifer blinked at his brother, because the suggestion didn’t sound like a bad one. He sometimes just walked to people watch, which was something he always tended to enjoy. He grinned and grabbed at his brother’s arm. “That sounds good actually. So, any place in particular you want as a destination to walk around in, or do you want aimless?”

Amenadiel looked to the floor, a small smile on his face. “There’s a park nearby the office. I thought we could maybe walk around there. Maybe we could get something to eat. I know how much you like junk food.”

Lucifer grinned widely at that idea, because it was getting closer to lunch now. “Okay, so we do lunch in the park near the office. I am guessing this is the same psychiatrist building that Linda works in, correct?”

Amenadiel smiled at him. “Yes. While I don’t work there as a psychiatrist, technically, I do keep the office for some place to go to during the days to relax. It’s my place away from my apartment.”

“Hmm, well, that sounds good. We should buy coffee first and walk around with that.. Keep us nice and warm.”

Amenadiel smirked at him for that, grabbing him around the waist and running his hands over his hair. “It’s Spring, Luci. It’s warming up nicely already.”

Lucifer wacked Amenadiel on the torso, until he let go. “Ugh, yes, I know. Why can’t I just enjoy coffee and being warm without being teased over it.”

“Because it is very hard to find anything to actually tease you about. We take whatever we can get when it comes to you. Now, come on.”

They left the cars where they were and decided to walk there, even though it would take a half hour of time if not more. Thankfully, neither one of them got tired from over exertion from walking. Being an angel definitely had some fun perks when it came to having plenty of stamina and energy to waste.

Their first stop was a Beelzebeans store near to Lux, where they both sat down in comfortable silence and waited for their coffees to be made. Lucifer wasn’t at all surprised Amenadiel went for a hazelnut mocha. He went for a tall black himself. He liked his coffee to be actual coffee. 

Lucifer was sipping on his coffee before Amenadiel got his tall foamy drink and they set off to wander to the building Linda’s office was in, before veering off to this park Amenadiel was so fond of.

“So, is there something you’re not telling me going on between you and Linda?” he asked, a wicked smile on his face. Truthfully, he wouldn’t really care if Linda started dating his brother. He knew by now, Linda wouldn’t speak of him to Amenadiel if anything did happen about his private sessions.

Amenadiel smiled but shook his head. “No. We’re just friends, Luci. I doubt she’d allow herself to get with me even if she did want to. Between posing as a fellow psychiatrist to get information out of her and you being her patient, there really isn’t much of anything happening between us.”

“Wait you’re not getting with her because of your past with her?”

Amenadiel laughed at that and shook his head. “No. It’s against the rules to date family members of clients, Luci. I’m your brother, and considering the mess Maze stopped when the board found out she had slept with you...she doesn’t want to rock the boat.”

Lucifer grinned widely. “For you to know that, you must have asked her out. Aww, is my big bro having a crush?”

Amenadiel pushed him slightly and he allowed himself the step sideways with a laugh. He flung an arm around his brother’s shoulders. “Aww, I’m so proud of you. Getting all close with the humans. Have you had sex with one yet?”

Amenadiel winced slightly. “Uh, once. I thought she was interested in me. I had no idea she was...”

“Was what?”

Amenadiel sighed and shook his head.

“Okay, that silence means she was after a one night stand and it hurt you or she was after your money.”

Amenadiel winced at that last one and that set Lucifer off laughing. He gave his brother a few pats on the back. “You have a lot to learn about what to look for in an interested sexual partner. Don’t worry, I can teach you all the signs to look out for to make sure you don’t accidentally get in that situation again.”

Amenadiel sighed and nodded his head. Lucifer was, after all, very good at what he does. He preened slightly at the thought of actually knowing something more than his older brother.

They took their time on their walk, mainly falling into silence. It took them an hour and a half to make it to Linda’s office building and they veered off to the other side of the road. It took them another 5 minutes to make it to the park and they both grabbed a bench and sat down.

“So, do you still want to do lunch?” Lucifer asked Amenadiel.

His brother nodded and pulled out his wallet. “I don’t have much money on me, so you’re buying.”

Lucifer laughed at that one. “Fine by me. What do you want?”

Amenadiel frowned in thought, before shrugging. “There’s a hot dog vendor on the corner, a burger joint just across the road and a few small cafe’s around.”

Lucifer closed his eyes and smiled at the thought of junk food. “Okay, how about we go for the burgers then?”

Amenadiel smiled back at him, and the look was content and happy. Lucifer was genuinely glad he could get that look on his brother’s face, knowing how miserable he had been before joining the flock.

Amenadiel had really needed this. He was glad he had come up with the idea.

Thankfully, it being a Monday and people mainly being at work, the shop wasn’t half as busy as he feared, and they were both back at their seat in the park in 15 minutes. Both of them had ordered a double cheeseburger each.

He savoured every bite of the burger, glad he and Amenadiel shared some tastes with each other. 

After they had finished their food and had thrown away the trash, they drifted back into the comfortable silence they had been in most of the day until Lucifer decided to open his mouth.

“So! Brother of mine. Do you have any idea what Ella is planning for me tomorrow?”

Amenadiel looked at him and laughed. “Yes, and no, I’m not telling you. You’re going to hate it, but you will give in.”

And that sent alarm bells off in his head, because the last place Ella had dragged him to as a way to spend time with him was a church.

He really hoped that would not happen again...

As it was, he didn’t get much time to dwell on that thought, before Amenadiel sighed, got up on his feet and began walking in the direction of the psychiatrist’s building. Lucifer hopped up and followed.

“So that was actually rather calming.” he stated, smiling at his brother.

Amenadiel stopped, turned to him and to his absolute surprise, dragged him into a hug.

“Thanks for this, Luci. I didn’t know how much I was cutting myself off to needs that have nothing to do with humans. I needed quiet time with you.”

Lucifer loosened up a bit and returned the hug. “Yeah, me too.”

With that, they parted. Lucifer waved goodbye to his brother and started the walk back home. He didn’t need to watch his brother disappear to his own version of a safe place to know that he had done something good and relaxing for his brother, as he was feeling it too.

He really had needed this.

He made his way back to his own safe place, Lux.


	6. Tuesday

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ella and Lucifer do what Ella wants to do.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this has taken so long. Been getting the house ready for someone who will be walking on crutches for a few weeks after knee surgery. That and I didn't really know how to write a good scene for this chapter, so have this. Where everything that happened is more discussed than actually shown. Also, poor Lucifer, getting ready for his moult.

Ella’s day started off like many others. He was seated by Chloe’s desk for the majority of it, when they weren’t out looking at dead bodies. It was a shooting, quick and simple. Some guy on the street tackled the killer before he could get away. So there wasn’t a lot to do. 

So, he spent most of the day swivelling in his chair and wondering what Ella wanted to do with him that afternoon for a few hours, before meeting up with Dan in his flat for grooming.

He needed it too, he was getting uncomfortable. Already, he was feeling the itch of his upcoming moult, as the feathers began to loosen to make way for the new ones. None had dropped yet as he had, if all went according to his schedule, a week to go before then but they were getting ready.

He had eaten three hamburgers for lunch and had eaten 4 egg and bacon sandwiches for breakfast. He was craving protein like only a moult can cause.

As 3pm arrived, he looked around for Ella and to his surprise found her just behind him, a huge grin on her face.

“Yes, hello Ella. And what is it you want to do?”

As an answer she held her hand out, palm up and moved her fingers. He blinked and frowned, unable to understand what it was she wanted from him.

“Come on, Luce, hand ‘em over!” she stated, wiggling her fingers again.

“Give you what?! You might want to state it out loud, or it could be anything I have on my person...”

Her grin widened further and he knew that he wasn’t going to like what he heard.

“Car keys, now.”

And he froze. He had taken the Corvette with him to work like he did most days, but he suddenly found himself wishing he had chosen another car for this day. “Uh, why?”

The grin lessened slightly, but became wicked in the way it looked. “You asked what I wanted to do. You said anything bar a few things. I want to drive your car for a few hours. You know my love for a speedy little sports car.”

And he did. He really did. Why did he not put his car off limits? But as far as he remembered, he hadn’t. And this is what she wanted, and it was at least relatively harmless. Unless she crashes and then his car would be totalled and he would have to g buy a new one, but it just wouldn’t be the same.

“Can’t we go and take one of my other cars out for a drive? Not the Corvette...”

She shook her head. “Nope! ‘Vette or bust.”

So, very reluctantly, he pulled his car keys out of his pocket and placed them slowly and gently placed them in her hand. Ella’s hand closed so fast around them and squealed loudly, it made people who worked later look over to them.

He then found himself in one of Ella’s back breaking hugs. 

“Thank you, thank you, thank you. Amenadiel said you might not let me when I told him. He laughed for a good five minutes afterwards, too. Huh. You don’t mind, do you?”

He took a deep breath. “So much as a scratch and you are going to be looking for a new flock...”

She lost the smile for a short while to nod at him, understanding that he really didn’t want anything to happen to his precious car. The grin came back though, when the excitement overrode good sense. “Yeah, I figured that. Well, come on then. Let’s go for a joy ride!”

He walked behind her as if to his death, as she almost skipped her way to his car. Okay, maybe he cared a little too much for a vehicle, but it was the ting on earth he had the longest and he had made sure to look after it well, regardless of the Detective thinking he drove like a maniac. He didn’t. Ella on the other hand used to steal cars for a living. She knew how to drive like every cop in L.A was on her arse.

He opened the door to the passenger side, feeling decidedly like he had put his life in someone else’s hands and held on for dear life to the side of the car. He climbed in and closed the door behind him, his hand still clutching at the side. 

He took a deep breath as Ella put the keys in the ignition. “Ella, please don’t kill us or my car...”

She smiled at him. “Relax, dude. I got your back. We’ll get back to Lux in one piece. All three of us. I have dreamed of driving this beautiful baby of yours for quite a while, and now my time has finally come. I’m not going to do anything too out there.”

He started to relax at hearing that, before her grin turned to that now familiar wicked smile. “Not this time anyway. You’ll get used to it.”

“Oh dad help me...” he muttered under his breath. Then the key was turned and the engine roared to life and they were off.

* * * * * * * * * *

They were out on the road for a good 2 hours, before Ella decided to have mercy on him and drove him home for his daily grooming session. And boy was he in need of one. Somewhere during a trek through a ton of back roads in a wooded area, he had let his wings out. She had felt the need to speed a lot faster out there, where no one was likely to catch her at it and get them into trouble. His body took over, looking for balance and out popped the bloody things.

It really wouldn’t help that they were getting ratty and clumpy as it was with his upcoming moult. They had lost quite a bit of their shine too, looking dull and smaller for it.

They weren’t smaller, but the change was something he knew his flock would note. He wondered if Dusty, in the few days since he was around, was in a similar state, since he was also up for a moult.

He hopped out of the car when Ella parked it in the garage, eager to get on his feet and walk for a bit. He really was uncomfortable and needed to get the grooming done. Now wasn’t really the right time for flying or hard wind. He was worried it might have ripped some feathers out too early.

“Seriously, Luce, it wasn’t that bad. Why the rush?”

He grimaced. “Because my wings are really uncomfortable right now. Between the drive and getting ready to drop feathers...I’m really itchy right now.”

Ella’s face went from teasing to sympathetic in seconds. “Oh, crap, Lucifer, I’m sorry. I forgot you were close to your moult. Well, how about I promise no more extended driving out in the forest roads until you’ve got that over with.”

He closed his eyes and sighed. “That would be nice, thanks.”

With a nod, Ella followed him into the lift up to his flat. Dan was already there, waiting for them much to his relief. He didn’t even bother changing into his tracksuit, instead just unfurling his wings right then and there, stretching out the feathers as much as he could to try and alleviate some of the dreaded itch.

“Wow, your wings look like Dusty’s. Like they’re falling apart.”

He grimaced at that. “Gee, thanks Dan. I never would have thought that would happen when I am getting ready to change the feathers out for shiny new ones.”

“Oh, the shine! I knew there was something different between yours and the bird. Your usually shine with an inner glow and they’re not. They just look like pure white wings. Weird, I never even notice any more until you mentioned it.”

He glared at Ella, while reaching under the coverts on his left wing to scratch at skin. “Thank you Ella, for noticing I’m not a bird. How thoughtful.”

She held up her hands. “Okay, the pissy mood I am putting to moulting behaviour and not the drive.”

He closed his eyes and slowly counted to ten. “Yeah, you’re right. Sorry. Also I am craving protein. Anyone want something to eat? Burgers?”

“How about we eat after we get your wings washed and the feathers straightened out a bit. What even happened anyway? Is...Is that a stick?”

Dan reached over and pulled a small twig that got caught between some of his smaller feathers. He hadn’t even noticed it was there through the fear of crashing. “Ella decided it would be good to drive like a little hellion on the back roads. My wings decided to help me try to keep balance. I must have clipped a branch or two. I honestly didn’t even notice.”

Ella winced. “Ooh, I’m sorry. Come on, go outside and let Dan give you a wing bath.”

He eagerly went with Dan to the balcony, wanting to get relatively comfortable again. 

He hoped that this moult went by quickly.


End file.
